<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Folie a Deux by WatanabeMaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905863">Folie a Deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya'>WatanabeMaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them know but none will ever be the wiser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Folie a Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unearthed an old drabble from my files. enjoy</p><p>disclaimer: i don't own hetalia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Give me freedom."</p><p>England cocked his head, half-lidded eyes averting their gaze from the chessboard to look towards his way. His tone was dry; porcelain eyes dulled with the faint sheen of ceramic. "And why, pray tell," he asked boredly, "should I give you that, my dear child?"</p><p>"Because I want to be free, England."</p><p>England heaved a sigh. "My apologies," he replied with the faintest shake of his head. "I'm afraid I cannot give you that, then."</p><p>"Why's that so?"</p><p>"Why <em>is</em>," the older man's stern voice corrected. "America, I ought to have taught you this before. What you want to be must never contradict with what you should be. This is the law by which the world goes by."</p><p>"Then," America began again, his small voice edged with an innocent curiosity, "tell me England, what is it that I should be?"</p><p>"But America, my dear," England drawled on, voice purring so smoothly that it sent shivers down the other's spine. "Isn't the answer quite obvious?"</p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p>"Stay as you are," England said as he grinned, dark and cold and calculating in his stare. "You are what you have always been."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>The puppet did not say but the boy had heard at last, in the hollow of his eyes and the crevice of his lips and in the echo of his voice that rings loudly in his mind's ear:</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>